Seras Victoria
Humans...Humans....They are all but pathethic pieces of Flesh...all they do is betray each other and cause Conflicts and Wars among each other....or rape a little girl's family in front of her very eyes....They should be wipe out from the face of this WORLD!! Seras Victoria is one of the main protagonists in the Hellsing series created by Kouta Hirano. However, in the anime, she acted less as a main character and served more of a narrative purpose for the audience. Seras is a Draculina, a term used to refer to the female members of the Dracul bloodline, because she had been turned into a vampire by Alucard to save her from a would-be fatal gunshot wound in the chest, that he also caused. In both the television series and the OVA, her voice actor is Fumiko Orikasa. Seras' English voice actor in both series is Katherine T. Gray. She is one of the Primary Antagonists of Beyond Light and Darkness and a former Member of Godstrike, She is one of the wives of Dark Emperor Terrantos and she is the Mother of Sanguis Victoria and Hostilia Victoria and 3 others. Seras starts out as a Minor Protagonist only to become a Villainess upon HAL 9000's introduction. Appearance Seras is a young woman with short, blonde colored hair and blue eyes, which turn red when she becomes enraged and permanently when she becomes a full fledged vampire. Her figure is well developed. She usually wears a tight yellow Hellsing uniform with a short skirt, long white stockings, and tall brown boots (the uniform turned red due to the amount of blood absorbed into her body during the events of OVA 7). In the anime series, Seras has light orange hair she also wears a tight blue Hellsing uniform with a short skirt, long black stockings, and tall black boots. Personality Seras is a strong willed woman, and apparently had always been since childhood which is confirmed through her flashbacks. Seras is often considered a tomboy; a very brave, strong-willed and heroic young woman who often rejects following orders of her master that cross with her personal beliefs. Her devotion to morals and integrity is rather unusual, considering her horrid past. However, she is a loyal and trustworthy soldier who will diligently follow the orders of her commander, provided said commander has proven his or her worth. Her level of maturity in comparison to the other characters is somewhat questionable; she seems to be the child the others could not be, yet possessing a sort of worldly maturity and superficial intelligence that most other characters lack, as well as a sort of 'nature winning against nurture' mentality, as opposed to most other characters. She's the "light that stands out from the darkness". In Beyond Light and Darkness, Seras is 1st shown as a Kind Young woman just like she is in Hellsing but upon her "corruption" she is seen with an very villainess personality. She is shown to harbor a deep hatred for Humanity as she shows great disdain for them after seeing her parents Murdererd and seeing her mother raped, upon her death she has shown a great hatred for them wanting to murder them by ripping thier heads off, strangling them with ther intestines, or bitting thier faces off, showing how little Seras cares for Humans anymore. She is shown to be Very Arrogant as well believing herself to be the Ultimate Vampire, beliving she has surpassed even Cain the source of vampires and her former Master Alucard often mocking them with words such as "I have long surpassed you, inferior worm!" but she also greatly looks down upon her enemies as if they were ants or Insects never taking them serously and never beliving they stand a chance against her as she always believes she will win no matter who the opponent is. Many have Stated Seras represents Terrantos's "Pride". While Arrogant Seras does not have any morals at all beliving all she does is right as it is for her Husband as she snaps a civilian's neck with her foot without any Mercy or Sympathy viewing the Human as nothing but food for the strong do to her Philosophy of "Survival of the Fittest" but despite her Philosophy she would never harm her children, Husband, Sisters-in-laws, and thier children if they were to ever lose a fight against a Hero or a trecherous villain. Seras views everyone who is not her family (The Adversaries) to be weak and absolutely worthless having no purpose in life other than to serve as bait or as food for her to help quenched her blood-lust. As a vampire Seras has a High Lust for Blood desiring huge amounts of blood and she particurly enjoys her husband's blood and she enjoys ripping off her victim's head and putting the head above her and having the blood drip on her tongue or she will bite her victim on the neck and than begin drinking, though she may drink her husband's blood it is known his blood never runs out due to his immortality and blood regeneration so he may be Seras's main source of blood. She is also shown to be Blood-Thirsty in battle causing a large amount of Chaos throughout her fights and savagely attacking her prey by ripping thier body parts off and smiles happily like a Psychopath when she rips thier body parts off or see someone die or bleeding to death while she is usually a calm and collected person she will laugh diabolically at the sight of death, blood, misery and of course her ripping limbs off showing Seras to not only be a Arrogant Vampire but a Blood-Thirsty Homicidal Maniac one. While usually never seen in the battlefield she is shown to fight with great ferocity showing she is a very ferocius woman often making Soifon and even Juri look like pushovers this not only makes her one of the most violent woman but a very feared one as well as she has ripped a man in half with just one stroke of her hand showing her to be also very cruel as she enjoys inflicting pain upon others regardless of who they are or if they were once allies as she will grab them by the neck and tempt to choke them to death and will than stab her victim in the chest to cause more suffering juust to her the screams of her enemy which often will either get her laughing or sexually aroused (she thinks of her husband when she gets this way). While being Arrogant Seras is also Highly Egotistical as she highly believes herself to be the most beautiful woman in Shadowblood and the entire Omniverse despite the fact she is the 3rd Woman Terrantos married, but she may have a right to believe she is that beautiful because she is one of Her Husband's Wives but she is also the 3rd making her one of the top five women in Shadowblood. While she is the Queen of all Vampires she believes all vampires are inferior compared to her often stating that they are weak and have no purpose other than to serve as pawns for her in her game of chest but because she has been blessed by the power of Chaos may have had an impact on this but despite how little she thinks of other vampires she thinks her children are not inferior but the only ones capable of being on her level as she loves them more than anything else in the omniverse with the exception of her husband as she is shown kind and gentle towards them never losing her temper as she will act strong and will be comedic around them. She freely taunts and belittles her opponents, often allowing them to inflict seemingly fatal wounds before healing herself and obliterating her enemy. One of her favorite methods is allowing herself to be blown to shreds before simply flowing back together. Seras seems to be quite Calm and Collected hardly ever showing any signs of distress or alarm and she even just has conversations with her opponents but usually it angers them. Due to her Villainous personality she has turned into a Mad, Crazy, and Insane Vampire woman because she will go on a berserk frenzy ripping her enemies apart without any mercy as she tore apart a innocent woman by putting her hands in her and than tearing her apart without warning and she did not stop until an entire village was massacred with destruction and blood and even after that she went on a killing spree as she has no sense of sanity or humanity in this state not even recognizing an ally from a foe as she almost murdered her Sister-in-law, Soifon if Terrantos did not intervene and Kiss her Soifon would of been dead. Seras desires complete Annhilation of All Mankind in this state as she was only targetting humans or beings who looked human as she wanted to paint Shakala with blood and she also rarely talks in this state usually only say two or three words such as "Die you Scum!" this has Caused Seras to earn a nickname known to all vampires and Godstrike "Seras the Goddess of Blood and Death". She rarely ever goes into a Berserk state as she is shown rarely ever on the battlefield this may be due to her fear of accidentally killing one of her sisters-in-laws or worse her children or her sisters children so this may be why she keeps to herself and perfers going alone in battle as she knows her Madness better than anyone, even Havoc believes Seras Madness could surpass Alucard's or Joker's. Seras' Madness has symptoms that are shown when she enters her Berserk Vampire state she will laugh diabolically and her eyes will begin to turn into a black color with a red iris and her claws and fangs grow longer. While She is Quite Blood-Thirsty it is known that she enjoys bathing in blood when spilling the blood her enemies often sticking her tongue out to get a tase of blood when blood rain falls upon her. While it is not shown at 1st Seras is incredibly Power-Hungry as she seeks to become more powerful by devouring her victims to increase her strength and her speed so she could become closer to becoming a Goddess of all vampires, she is so power hungery she will destroy or eat anyone who gets in her way to obtain power such as she will grab her enemy by the face and bite it off and than suck the blood & power from the victim and than she will savagely tear her opponent's body apart without any hesitation or sympathy. Seras is a Very Intelligent Vampire as her IQ is at the Genius level around 174, she is a Very Cunning woman being able to figure out her foe's fighting style within minutes or even seconds if they take to long in figuring her (Seras) out and she will also use her intelligence to use her foes abilities against them just to see them suffer from thier own abilities showing Seras cares very little about how she kills or eats her victim. She also possess High Charisma which allowed her to unite Millennium and Iscariot to organizations that were onced enemies even though it only lasted for so long before everyone in Iscariot besides Maxwell betrayed her Husband much to Seras's anger and disdain. As one would expect from Seras she is Brutal as her methods are usually gruesome against her foe but to her its just another method to kill an enemy as no matter who you fight no one deserves to have a peaceful death when fighting against her Husband, to Seras this is a Huge crime and must not go unpunished. She is also shown to be ruthless as she has no compassion or pity when she fights her opponent as she grab her enemy by the neck and riped thier head off thier body with her teeth and shortly afterwards devour her enemy with great ruthlessness. She is also Highly Sadistic showing Great Delight in the pain of others getting quite excited everytime she hears the agony of her foe this will often cause her to put her hands on her face, as this causes her to go into madness but most of the time it gets her sexually aroused (due to how she gets hurt when in bed with her husband) but her favorite method of sadism is torture or mental pain as she bit a tortured victim repeatdly and kept on stabbing him with her claws as she was trying to get him to reveal information on Godstrike. But upon getting bored with the victim she ripped his head off and drank his blood completely. While She is Sadistic she is also a Masochist as she enjoys being inflicted by pain espicially when Terrantos does it (most of the time its sexual pain such as hurting her breasts or her other body parts) this means Seras is known as a Sadomasochism. Seras is also Malicious as she has a large amount of desire to cause pain and injury to her enemies not stopping until everyone she fights is either bleeding to death or is dying as she is an unstoppable force to be reckoned with due to her Very Nature. It is revealed that Seras was never truly on the heroes side as she was only pretending to be a Member she was in truth a Spy for Shadowblood as through all the time she spent there she never watched smiled or helped with anything she was always shown to be dispassionate, callous, aloof, and indifferent as she was shown to be devoid of any emotion and passion never showing any care for how badly the heroes got hurt even when Integra was injured she shown no sign of wanting to help her this made her quite distant from the other members of Godstrike espicially the Heroes of earth as they could not trust her due to her emotionless look as Seras never tried to get close to anyone this made her appear quite cold to her former allies and she was also tough to crack as no one could tell anything about what she was feeling or if she felt anything at all as she rarely even spoke a single word to anyone but to Alucard and the other spies who worked for Shadowblood. Despite the evil personality of Seras she does possess a Kind heart as she cares deeply for her Master/Lover as she is always shown either blushing or smiling around him and has sat next to him and even kissed him on multiple occassions showing how deeply she loves her Husband. She is also very loving towards her children as she is very protective of them as any other Mother would be and would kill anyone who harmed them. She also cares for her allies and friends in Shadowblood espicially her friends Sheogorath and Havoc (even if they started off on a rocky start) she will brutally rip or tear the one who injured any of the ones she cares for apart if they are harmed. She will also kill anyone who inflicts pain upon her sisters-in-laws. While usually being a Psychopathic Sociopath Yet Kind and have a Sense of Dark Justice villainess she does show signs of cuteness in the series or comedic scenes in the series like she did in the hellsing OVA as she has often said "Terrantos-Sama your So Cool!", "Terrantos-Chan your So Handsome", "I love you Terry-Kun". Most of these secenes show her doing something a fangirl would do. While not the seductive type like her Sister-in-law Lilith Seras has found many ways to seduce Terrantos either by getting close to him when he sitting on his royal bed and her breast touching his arm while putting her finger in her mouth and having a cute expression or dressing up in some type of clothing to get him more in the mood to have sex with his wife, Seras. It should be noted before the final two arcs in the series, Seras manages to seduce her Husband to have sex with her and getting her pregnant in the process. Seras does possess a Darker Personality this is what many mortals believe that makes her a true vampire than any other vampire in the series with the exceptions of Dracula and Cain, Seras is shown to have been able to trick people with devilish deals with things such as Immortality or Eternal Youth or even Wealth or has tricked her foes with her beauty espicially men she use this mostly on civilians to drem them in close and then she bites the victim and drinks all of thier blood to the very last drop. While at 1st its unclear why she does this its revealed she does this to get info on a variety of things such as weapons, information, and areas that will help her Husband in the war. Her cruelty is shown even more as she decides to take matters in her own hands when Anderson betrays Terrantos and after many arcs has caused much trouble for her and her family (Terrantos, her children, sisters-in-laws/the co-wives of Terrantos, and thier children) when she confronts Anderson before getting to the Gates of Hell she asks him "Where are you going Anderson?" in a very sarcastic tone and upon hearing his answer laughs like the psychopath. Seras looks down upon Anderson more than any other Human as she views him as a threat to her Husband's Conquest of the Omniverse and will do whatever it takes to kill him. History Before Hellsing At the beginning of the series, Seras' history is unknown, though hinted at through a very brief flashback in OVA I. Later in OVA IV, Walter tells Alucard that he had not met her family, as she had been orphaned. In Vol. 7 and OVA VII, Zorin Blitz casts an illusion on Seras, causing her to flash back to her very dark history. It is discovered that Seras' father, a police officer, "got in too deep" during an undercover mission. The group he had infiltrated traced him back to his home and brutally murdered him. Her mother hid Seras in a closet and then confronted the criminals, who immediately killed her as well. A distraught Seras charged out and stabbed one of the criminals in the eye with a fork before being shot in the gut. The flashback ends with Seras seeing glimpses of the criminals raping her mother's corpse. Sometime later, Seras was sent to live in an orphanage. The horrific murder of her parents caused her to react violently to bullies and other children. None of the teachers took kindly to her and discussed removing her from the orphanage if she continued to cause more trouble. In another flashback, an older Seras expresses her strongest wish - to become a police officer, despite being persuaded against doing so. Seras was originally a police officer who, along with the rest of her squad, was sent into Cheddar Village to investigate a priest who was responsible for multiple homicides. A vampire disguised as (or possibly was formerly) a priest had taken control of the town and turned its inhabitants into Ghouls. The vampire took Seras hostage and threatened to murder and rape her. When Alucard arrived, the priest used her as a human shield to coerce Alucard into letting him live. Alucard asked her if she was a virgin, and when she confirmed that she was, he shot through her to kill her captor. In her final moments of human life, she was given a choice: to die as a human, or become a vampire. She chose to live and Alucard turned her into a vampire. With Hellsing Given her condition, Seras was immediately employed to the Hellsing Organization after becoming a vampire. She was given a new uniform and almost immediately sent out on a mission by Integra with Alucard to eliminate some ghouls which had infested a household. While carrying out this mission she would come face to face with Father Alexander Anderson from the Vatican agency Iscariot who pierced her with numerous blessed blades from behind before proceeding to fight with Alucard. During the course of this battle Alucard's head was taken off by the priest and Seras, fearing her Master dead, took it and fled. As she pulled out the blades from her body Alucard's voice spoke to her, bidding her to drink his blood and become a true vampire. Seras however was too hesitant to do so before Anderson caught up to her, it was only the timely arrival of Integra and Alucard's subsequent resurrection which saved the situation. Some time later, Walter revealed to Seras that per Sir Integra's order, he disposed of her bed and replaced it with a coffin. It was then Seras was also given her new weapon, the anti-tank cannon Harkonnen. The timing of this proved fortunate as soon after the Hellsing Manor was attacked by two vampire brothers, Luke and Jan Valentine. The younger brother Jan led an army of ghouls which slaughtered the Hellsing troops and almost succeeded in reaching Integra and the visiting council members. Together Seras and Walter were able to stop this from happening. Walter led their attacks and Seras provided armed support, eventually managing to pin Jan down in a grapple she learned from her police training. After revealing the Hellsing troops were now Ghouls Jan broke free of her hold, sending Seras into the arms of the ghouls. She subsequently lost control and in a fit of blood-lust destroyed a number of them until Integra intervened. Jan had now been disabled by gunshot wounds at the hands of Integra and the council, he died as an unknown entity set him alight from the inside, the vampire only giving a single clue as to who sent him, 'Millennium'. Meanwhile downstairs Alucard killed and consumed Luke Valentine. After a confrontation with the Iscariot Section XIII leader Maxwell at the British Imperial War Museum during which Seras successfully managed to avert another fight between Alucard and Anderson by pretending to be a tour guide Powers & Abilities Although she primarily uses weapons such as Harkonnen, Seras is well-trained in hand-to-hand combat and can easily take down opponents using brute strength, as shown in Episodes 12 and 13 when facing against the powerful FREAK zombie. It isn't stated how well-trained she is or what techniques she knows, although she states that she received basic self-defense training in Volume 2 of the manga when she became a police officer. She demonstrates some maneuvers and attacks such as kicks and karate chops that suggest that she is taught in some kind of martial arts. Specifically, she put Jan Valentine in a hold, preventing him from moving. She has strong legs and can run very fast, even faster than bullets. But without a doubt, the biggest example of her unique strength (before drinking Pip's blood) is in episode 6 of the TV series or episode 2 of the OVA when, while in a rage, she destroys almost a few dozen ghouls in mere seconds. After being fatally wounded by Zorin's scythe, Pip tells Seras, who was blinded and crippled, to drink his blood so they can win together. She drains him of his blood and becomes one of the "True Undead." Her severed left arm is restored as the same type of shadow-matter that Alucard can manipulate. It seems that upon becoming a full vampire, Seras has inherited some of Alucard's powers, and perhaps whatever modifications Hellsing had made to him as well. After she kills Zorin, Seras uses her new powers to fly to London and defend Sir Integra from the Iscariot priests. After drinking Pip's blood, Seras displays a few changes. Not only are her powers enhanced, but it is also evident that she is no longer afraid to use them. Some of Pip's self-confidence seems to have rubbed off: after descending upon an armed party of Iscariot soldiers who are about to kill Integra, Alexander Anderson notes her change, declaring her an unholy creature. Seras, in response, calmly smiles and says that she's "not afraid of anything anymore". A very well-known and respected group of fan-translators known as the Birds of Hermes have stated that the memories seen in Seras' mind are a Rician metaphor in which blood carries and transmits memories (essentially fragments of the soul) that act like film negatives, but lack the original consciousness, creating a copy of the mind. One scene relates particularly well to this issue. After killing Zorin, Seras walks up to the remaining Wild Geese with a smile, telling them that she would fulfill her promise and crush the Nazis. A shot of the place Pip died but with his body nowhere to be found is shown and the Geese, catching on to something, stand to attention, salute, and say "Yes Sir!" as she flies off to Sir Integra's aid. In chapter 85 - Warcraft (3), Pip's spirit speaks to a wounded Seras after an assault from the Captain. After a vicious battle which demolishes Hindenburg II's main hanger, Seras kills her nemesis with Pip's help by using a silver tooth. In the TV series, she doesn't portray much power beyond superhuman endurance, strength and senses as well as a slight clairvoyance ability. She does bend a machine gun barrel with ease in an episode, showing that she does possess strength. However in the manga she demonstrates considerable power the extent and range of which is unknown. In a manner consistent with vampire lore in popular culture, Seras' powers seem to be derived from those of her sire. At first, she displayed superhuman strength (presumably she can lift at least 6 tons), super-speed (she can dodge bullets at close range), a "third eye" ability like clairvoyance that lets her penetrate illusions and see things from afar as well as sense auras by the look of it, and regeneration (at whose level is unknown but it is quite potent despite the fact that she only drank blood once before Pip, when it was offered by Integra). She can also make her teeth very sharp, like most other vampires. After consuming Pip's blood, the effectiveness of her abilities sky-rocketed and she learned how to dispel Zorin's magic with a thought. (Zorin saw a mixed series of memories, memories contained within the minds of both Pip and Seras before Seras grabbed her and subsequently killed her.) Another ability whose presence is analogous to Anderson's 4-dimensional status is telekinesis, or more accurately tactile telekinesis. Despite having a slight frame and little weight, she has phenomenal lifting strength and load-bearing abilities, but her limbs come under none of the normal strain of such weight and such objects do not crumble when carried. Furthermore, extremely high-recoil and normally turret-fixed weapons afford no such problems to Seras, even though powerful muscles would afford her little help without a strong footing. In addition, her wings do not flap. Instead, she soars much like a bullet. She can also absorb souls (or at least memories) carried in the blood of others. Her most dramatic power, however, is the use of solid shadows from which she makes a bat wing that emanate from her left arm, allowing her to fly at enormous speeds and then later use it as a non-lethal weapon against Iscariot. In chapter 82, we see her forming it into an arm in order for her to be able to wield two guns at once, and in Chapter 85 it is shown that she can turn them into normal shadows, which snake along the ground similar to Zorin Blitz's tattoos and form them into sharp spikes for stabbing, lethal attacks. Her fully vampiric form might lack a human left arm, as it was severed by Zorin Blitz just before she became a true vampire. Her overall power level remains under question; Anderson seems to regard her as a true Nosferatu who still conceals herself in human visage and the Major calls her 'one of the fighters in the final tragedy of Walpurgisnacht'. Like Alucard, her transformation was completed upon her truly embracing her vampiric nature and brought about the enhanced effects and access to the higher-level powers; subsequent souls would thus serve only to increase her overall power level and regenerative abilities without changing the nature of her powers. For instance, 30 years after the Millennium incident, she has such control over her shadow matter that she can mimic Alucard's entire outfit by transforming it, but she still cannot shape-shift any part of her body besides her arm. The overall progression of her abilities and combat prowess is best depicted by the fact that Seras (with Pip's help), managed to not only do battle with the experienced Captain, Millennium's greatest soldier (besides Dark Walter) on nearly equal terms, but best him (it should be noted that The Captain was in his human form, not werewolf form). Prior to drinking Pip's blood, Seras could not walk in the sun without a hooded jacket and overcast skies. However, after she does, she is able to stand sunlight and has a shadow, as depicted in Chapter 73. Weapons Victoria's preferred weapon is the Hellsing ARMS Anti-Midian Cannon Harkonnen. With the Harkonnen in hand, Seras serves perfectly as long-range fire support. Before gaining the Harkonnen, Seras used a relatively smaller rifle, firing 13.7mm rounds, as is seen written on the gun in the OVA. In the manga this gun is unnamed but the letters BAERLKS are spelled out on its side; in the OVA, however, the gun has Harkonnen written in the same place. Later on, for the purpose of defending Hellsing HQ, Seras was given the cannon-like firearm, the Harkonnen II. Although she loses her weapons during the confrontation with Zorin, relying instead on her "Shadow Arm," Seras makes use of firearms again during the confrontation with the Captain, using a pair of MG-42 Machine Guns salvaged from dead Millennium soldiers. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Wives of Terrantos Category:Vampires Category:True Vampires Category:Shadowblood Category:Shadowblood Members Category:Heroes turn to the Dark Side Category:Parents Category:In Love Villains Category:Hellsing